Do-Dai
Do-Dai (Do you like me?) is a cover version of the original song by 765PRO ALLSTARS , featured on THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! Blooming Clover 2 Original CD available with the limited editions of THE iDOLM@STER Million Live! Blooming Clover manga. The cover is performed by Serika Hakozaki and Umi Kousaka. The original song is written by mft and composed by Koji Nakagawa. Track List #Do-Dai #Flower Girl (フラワーガール) #Smile Taisou (スマイル体操) #Voice Drama Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Honjitsu wa minna ni watashi no totteoki no Koibana o kikasete agechau yo This is not a drill! I say again! This is a true love story! I say again! Totsuzen kokurarechattazo! doushiyo! (doushiro to?) BASU orite aruitetara ushiro kara ikinari! Totsuzen na SHICHUEESHON doushi yo! (Doshirou to!?) Are wa minna ga akogare no PURINSU ja〜n! Konna koto ANBIRIIBABOO da yo! MIRAKURU hassei! Keikou to taisaku tomodachi ni kikubeshi! (Keitai toridashi PO-PA-PI-PU-PE) "Watashi no ii toko nobe yo!" Henji datta no sanken shikanai Tonikaku ii kara nandemo dashite〜! "Tokuchounai no ga tokuchou" tte yuu na!! SHINKINGU TAIMU itsumono sanbai Seikaku RUKKUSU moromoro sonota Bunseki kanryou! Satesate… Yokei kongarakatta yo… T_T (Nani ga dame de nani ga tokuikatte Hontou wa jibun ga ichiban shitterun da yo ne) Demo konna CHANSU nigasanaimo~n! Watashi no miryoku zenbu kakiatsumete nantoka surubeshi! (Keitai toridashi PO-PA-PI-PU-PE) "DEETO shitekuremasuka?" Kondo no doyoubi! Mikkan shikanai Tonikaku DAIETTO muri wa shouchi de GUROSU o nutte AHIRU no renshuu NEIRU no oteire itsumono sanbai KARAKON MASUKARA moromoro sono ta Soubi wa kanpeki! Oyasumi Zenzen nemuren… T_T　(tenchou~) Honban toujitsu! Atafuta shimakuri! Junbi bandan! Datta hazu nano ni… Kami wa gushagusha…HIIRU mo oreta… (kusun!) Herohero PURINSESU genbatouchaku PURINSU mirunari namidame dakedo Itsumono kimi demo yokatta tte Nadenade shitekureta yo Tonikaku daiseikou (V!) Tonikaku daiseikou (V! V!) Koibana o-wa-ri!! (Yay~!) |-| Kanji= 本日はみんなに私のとっておきの 恋バナを聞かせてあげちゃうよ This is not a drill! I say again! This is a true love story! I say again! 突然告られちゃったぞ！　どーしよ！　（どーしろと？） バス降りて歩いてたら　後ろからイキナリ！ 突然なシチュエーション　どーしよ！（ドシロウト？） あれはみんなが憧れのプリンスじゃ〜ん！ こんなコト　アンビリーバボーだよ～っ！ ミラクル発生！　傾向と対策　友達に聞くべし！ （スマホ取り出しポパピプペ） 「私の良いとこ述べよ！」 返信　たったの３件しかない とにかくいーから　何でも出してぇ～！ 「特徴ないのが特徴」ってゆーなっ！ シンキングタイム　いつもの３倍 性格　ルックス　もろもろその他 分析完了！　さてさて･･･ 余計こんがらがったよ･･････ＴＴ （何がダメで何が得意かって 本当は自分が一番知ってるんだよね） でも　こんなチャンス　逃がさないも〜んっ！ 私の魅力　全部かき集めて　何とかするべし！ （スマホ取り出しポパピプペ） 「デートしてくれますか？」 今度の土曜日！　3日しかない とにかくダイエット　無理は承知で グロスを塗って　アヒルの練習 ネイルのお手入れ　いつもの３倍 カラコン　マスカラ　もろもろその他 装備は完璧！　お休みー 全然眠れん……ＴＴ （転調～） 本番当日！アタフタしまくり！ 準備万端！だったはずなのに… 髪はぐしゃぐしゃ…　ヒールも折れた… ヘロヘロプリンセス現場到着 プリンス見るなり涙目だけど いつものキミでも良かったって ナデナデしてくれたよω （とにかく大成功！ とにかく大成功！） 恋バナ　お・わ・りっ！ |-| English= Today, I'll tell everyone my secret love story I’ve kept to myself! (This is not a drill! I say again! This is a true love story! I say again!) I was suddenly confessed to!!! What should I do? (What to do?) It happened from behind as I got of the bus and started walking… so suddenly! What do I at such an unexpected situation? (What should I do!?) Isn't that the prince everyone yearns for!? Such a thing is so unbelievable~! A miracle incident! I should ask my friends what to do! (I take out my mobile and PO-PA-PI-PU-PE) "Hey, tell me my good traits!" I got three different replies… can't be helped… Anyways, just bring out what you can dish out~! But don't say "Your special feature is that you don't have a special feature!" My thinking time is 3 times longer than usual, personality, looks, and other things are complete! Well now... I screw everything up…T_T (What am I bad at and what am I good at… truth is, I'm the one who knows the best, huh!) But I won't let this chance slip away~! I'll gather all my charms and do something! (I take out my mobile and PO-PA-PI-PU-PE) "Would you go on a date with me?" It's this Saturday! Three more days! Anyways, for now I'll go on a diet… though I know it's useless... I'll put some gloss on and practice blowing kisses. I take care of my fingernails 3 times more than usual, color contacts, mascara, and other stuff, everything's perfect! Goodnight~ I can't sleep… T_T　(It's an omen~) It's finally the day! In a frenzy I get ready! Everything’s ready! That's how it should have been but… My hair is all messed up…and my heel broke!!! (sob!) The exhausted princess finally made it to the spot. She didn't look at the prince with her teary eyes… but "It would have been fine with the usual you", he said and patted her head! ^_^ Anyways, it was a success~! (V!) Anyways, it was a success~! (V! V!) That ends my-love-story~! (Yay~!) Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! Blooming Clover 2 Original CD (sung by: Serika Hakozaki and Umi Kousaka)